gods_and_mortals_sandbox_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Empire Of Kathaaria
The Empire Of Kathaaria is the Human owned Empire, and is lead by High-King Gorgoroth History and Formation Kathaaria was formed by High-King Gorgoroth, after winning the Mahjarrat-Coalition War, and the expansion of Human Controlled Territory. Kathaaria's ancient roots go back to Mannheim, from fleeing from the Vyre invaders, to being controlled by the Gorajo, and their independence. Soon after Gorgoroth was initially named King of Mannheim, many advancements took place, for example, Mages were given rights and such, and the discovery of how to control the Void Pests was made. Kathaarians Kathaarians view outsiders with mistrust often, and will more tolerate them then anything. Kathaarians hold the most mistrust for people from the Deserts, and Mahjarrat in general. Kathaarians are typically dutiful to their Pantheon of Gods, but remain Hard-nosed and rather Cynical in nature, Kathaarians typically look pale skinned, and have hair ranging from black to bright blonde, their eyes are typically green or blue. Kathaarians drink often, and indulge in many things. Lords are not limited to high-born marriage, and can marry as they please. Lords may take Thralls from Reavings, or Religious Raids for honor, wealth, and glory. Lords are also granted another advantage over low-borns, that they may take Concubines, should the woman or man consent Kathaarian Military Kathaarian Legionnaires wear Fractite armor, and are armed with a spear, shield and longsword. Soldier decides on plate-body or Chain-plate combo Kathaarian Guardsmen are given Bathus armor, and are armed with a spear and shield The Kathaarian military is a heavily disciplined and trained fighting force, and the men, or non-pregnant or non-mother women are forced to enlist if they carry no job, or in times of war, the training is a rigorous process, that in some cases, men and women die from the process of training, they are taught archery, Melee fighting, and armor maintenance. At start, they are given training armor and weapons, which weighs FAR more then the real armor, so that in the end, they will be able to move like a leaf in wind in their armor. Kathaarian Rangers wear leather, padded armor, and carry crossbows or bows into battle. Kathaarian Mages, wear robes, with masks, and hoods, and carry a staff with a blade on the top of it. Generals are armored in Gorgonite Chain-mail armor typically. Lands Kathaaria controls Trollheim, Burthorpe and Taverly (Mannheim), White Wolf Mountain, Camelot, Catherby, Seers Village, Hemenster, and the Eastern side of the Kandarin River, they also control The Ancient Void Outpost, and Daemonheim, which serves as their current capital city. Primary Ethnicities * Pure Kathaarian- Majority of Kathaaria, found commonly in Daemonheim, North Mannheim, Void Isles, Kandarin Notable for Purple, Blue, and White Iris' and Platinum hair color * Kandaro-Kathaaris- Half Kandarin, half Kathaarian found commonly in Kandarin, notable for having a randomized eye colour, ranging from Green, Brown, etc to Kathaarian White and Purple, brown, blond, Platinum, and black haired, pale to fair skinned * Kandarinian- Kandarin native, Black, Brown, and Red haired, eyes typically brown, green, hazel, and blue, fair skinned * Old Asgarnian- Very sparse and rare, blue eyes, black hair, fair skin. Gallery Kathaarian General.png|Kathaarian General Kathaarian Guard.png|Kathaarian Guard Kathaarian Heavy Trooper.png|Kathaarian Heavy Soldier Kathaarian mage.png|Kathaarian Mage Kathaarian Ranger.png|Kathaarian Ranger Kathaarian swordsmen.png|Kathaarian Soldier with sword Kathaarian trooper.png|Kathaarian soldier with spear Trivia * Kathaaria is a reference to the Band Darkthrone's first song on A Blaze in The Northern Sky. Category:Humans Category:Empires